Devil's Family
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Parenthood was something that a Devil never image or was ready for but will do anything for his family. (Rated M for Mature)


**Prologue**

 **AN: A** **High School DXD/Percy Jackson/Freezing/Akame ga Kill/Fate Series/Masou Gakuen HXH crossover story**. T **his story was inspired by Bladewolf101 and 3-headed dragon story; A Family's Love.**

* * *

The story begins in Japanese clan house in Kyoto. The house was a mansion with royalty, rooms for 20 people, a lower basement for training, and all the things for a family should have. In the master bedroom is four people sleeping peacefully. Three were still asleep and the other was a waking up. The one waking up is the husband of three lovey ladies sleeping next to him.

He was a young man around his 20's but was actually little older than that. He had white hair that was spike and shoulder length, left eye sapphire purple and right eye ruby red. His name was Alexander Artorias Lucifuge, oldest son of Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge, and older brother of Millicas Gremory.

Alex sighed to himself as he threw the covers off him and sat up on the edge of the bed. He was only wearing a pair of black shorts, had incredibly toned body with rock hard six-packs abs, and a muscular but learn frame. He had some scars on his back and burn mark on his right arm that formed into dragon's head, being battle scars he gained from training with his Dragon King teacher, Tannin and gained a nickname due to his experiences in hunting Strays.

He shook his head and stretched with sight as felt parts of his arms pop to get the sleepiness out of them. He looked at the clock and saw it was 6:20 A.M. It was Sunday, so he deiced to make his family breakfast. He got out of the bed with a sigh before making his way to the master bathroom. He took a shower and freshen himself up. After shower, he brushed his teeth and got dressed in more comfortable cloths, being a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt.

Alex went over to the women that was still sleeping and smiled down at them as he softly caressed their hair. The first was a beautiful woman with black hair and her body was a goddess. The second was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and her body was beautiful. The third was beautiful woman with blonde hair and her body was a beautiful goddess. They were his wives and loves that he cares so much.

Alex bent down and kissed their forehead before whispering, "I love you, my beautiful Queens."

It caused the three women to smile in their sleep as they snuggled further into the bed. Alex chuckled before standing up straight and left the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him to let his wives to sleep a little more. He was happy to have such wives with him and care for him as himself.

Alex then went towards the kitchen, passing six closed doors with three of them having soft snoring coming from them, making him chuckle as he knows the occupants were still sleeping. He had some time to cook breakfast before his little ones come running down for it which caused him to smile on that.

Once Alex reached the kitchen, he started getting to work on making breakfast for his own family, his wives and kids. He started to cook as his mind went back from the start and to where he is right now.

You see, Alex was born from two powerful Devils in the Underworld, making him a Gremory and Lucifuge Devil. He loved his parents, grandparents, and those that care about him as he grows up to be a powerful Devil like his parents. He never asked for power and anything in his life but worked his ass off to become stronger and build his own name. He never wanted Devils or anyone to see him as the son of Crimson Satan or the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation but as his own person.

Alex had trained in many forms of magic and has a large amount of magical levels that rival Satan-Class Devils. He was also master at his parents' main magic, being the Power of Destruction, Chains of Annihilation, and Ice base magic. He even was trained by the former Dragon King, Tannin, and Serafall Leviathan. He had done many missions to hurt Strays or deal with other rouges form other factions which earn the name the White Reaper of Destruction or Annihilation.

As he grows older, Alex deiced to walk his own path which was fine with his parents and was named the next Lord of the Lucifuge House when he was ready. He went around the human world and met many things that changed his life.

Alex was now focused on living a normal life but he still dose mission as a mercenary for hire for any factions to hunt down Strays or Rouges. It was good life and earns money for his normal life and that part of his life has died down when had his own family and met people that changed.

Alex then heard soft footsteps coming down the hallway and smiled as his eldest daughter appeared, his second born. She was 9 years old with stormy grey eyes and curly blonde hair. She was wearing a gray knee length pajama dress with an owl on the front of it. His little girl's name was Annabeth Lucifuge, daughter of Athena and oldest daughter of her twin brother.

"Morning Annie. How did you sleep?" Alex asked as his daughter stood beside him.

"Good morning Dad. I slept very well. So! What are we having?" Annabeth asked excitedly which made her father chuckle.

"We're having everything, my little owl. Why don't you go set the table up so that way when everyone wakes up we can eat," Alex suggested, getting his second born to nod before going to set the table up.

As Annabeth set up the table, her younger twin brother, Achilles Lucifuge coming down the hallway with a big smile on his face. He had short green hair that was spikey and yellow raptor eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with owl on it and green pajama bottoms. He was the third born of Alex and youngest twin of Annabeth.

"Morning Achilles. You slept good last night?" Alex asked his son which caused him to nod happily at him.

"Yep I did Dad. I see that Annie has beat me here first," Achilles replied as he watched his sister setting the table.

"Good to hear. Achilles help your sister with setting up the table and no fighting. We will train after breakfast and it's too early to fight on a Sunday," Alex informed his son, causing him to nod and walk over to help his sister.

Alex smiled as Annabeth and Achilles set up the table, they reminded him so much of their mother, the Greek Goddess Athena herself and himself. He was taken back when their daughter got blonde hair and son green hair. Then again, according to the mythology, Athena had blonde hair and the green hair might be something from the Devil side of the family.

Anyway, Annabeth was the smartest of his six children, something from her mother no doubt along with him. Achilles was smart in his own way and works his way to get strong like his father. It made Alex happy to have children like them and the others.

Thinking about Athena made Alex frown a but, he missed her, she was his second love, and when she left it hurt badly. He was a Devil and an immortal which Athena was an immortal has well, so they could be together forever, but laws were in place that a God or Goddess could not raise their children and it will be a big problem if an asshole of a King found out that his daughter hook up with a being from another faction. Annabeth and Achilles were the last pieces of Athena as when she left part of him went with her. Alex cherished his children, not even putting them down for a whole week after Athena left.

Eventually his heart was healed but he would always love Athena, no matter what. He has a harem like every Devils and wish he could spend time with her and others that left him. Alex soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard two children running and sighed, knowing who it was.

"Girls! No running in the house!" Alex called out, making them stop.

"Sorry Dad/Papa," The girls said in union and coming into view.

The first girl was five years old with green hair that comes down in being light blonde hair and green forest eyes with catlike tail and eyes. She wore white socks, dark grey pajama pants and a white T-shirt with a moon on the front of it. The second girl was five years old with blonde hair and golden eyes with foxlike tails and ears that matched her hair color. She wore a yellow pajama kimono and white socks. The first girl was Atalanta Lucifuge, daughter of Artemis and the second girl was Kunou, daughter of Yasaka.

"Girls be careful. You know those floors are slippery when you run on them wearing socks," Alex lightly scolded his children.

"We'll be carful Dad/Papa," Atalanta and Kunou said at the same time.

Alex sometimes wonder if they are twins like Annabeth and Achilles since they speak at the same time sometimes, but it was fine for now.

"What are we having Dad?" Atalanta asked in calm and collected voice that Alex remembered her mother speaking with.

"Everything my little neko," Alex replied, making his girls happy.

"Awesome!" Kunou said in a cheerful tone.

Alex shook his head at his dither's antics, not even he was like that at a young age. Well, then again, most kids are like that. Kunou was the most active of her siblings, sometimes it annoyed them, but they still loved their sister, just like how they loved their other sister.

Alex's mind went to the mother of Atalanta, Artemis. It may be shocking to discover that Artemis had a child with a man no less. Alex didn't exactly think about Artemis much, when she left she simply gave him their daughter and told not to screw up, then left. Athena said goodbye, but Artemis was cold with hers and it hurt his heart.

With Kunou's mother Yasaka, she was one of women that healed his heart and help raise the children. Yasaka was a nine-tailed fox and was one of Alex's wives. She was extremely powerful Youkai that was on par with an Ultimate-Class Devil and the leader of the Youkai in Kyoto. She had helped Alex when he was raising his children in Kyoto. Yasaka had married Alex when they discovered that she was pregnant with Kunou and was one the greatness day of Alex's life to remembered.

Alex was brought out his thoughts when he felt something tugging at his pants. Smiling, he looked down to see his youngest daughter and child, a 3-year-old little girl with fair skin, wavy chocolate brown hair, and green-blue eyes like her grandfather. She was wearing a cream-colored pajama dress that went down to her ankles. This adorable little one was Alessandra Lucifuge, first daughter and second child of Hestia.

"Good morning, Ales," Alex said, picking up his little princess.

"Morning daddy," Alessandra said in a soft voice she no doubt got from her mother.

Out of all of Alex's children, Alessandra was the shyest but also the kindest and most helpful, qualities she got from her mother.

"Daddy, can I help cook?" Alessandra asked.

"Sure, you can, my little sweetheart," Alex answered as he carried his daughter over to the counter and she listened as her father told her what to do and how to make the food.

Alex took is slowly and carefully, so his daughter won't be confused. Once the food was finally done, he puts Alessandra down and pats her head.

"Go get your sisters and brothers, tell them it's almost time to eat," Alex said as his daughter nodded and walked towards the living room where her older siblings were watching TV and towards one of the rooms to wake up her older brother for breakfast.

Alex smiled as he watched his youngest and his mind drifted to her mother, who his daughter reminded him of. Hestia was his first lover and mother of his two children. They had one child and years later had another one. She greatly expressed her desire to stay with him and raise her children along with the others, but she feared what Zeus would do if he found of she had children with a Devil. She explained that even she wasn't an Olympian anymore, she was still the eldest of the Gods, and Zeus feared she would one day have a child that would overthrow him.

 _"If he tries anything. I'm going to make hi wish he got swallowed by his father,"_ Alex thought darkly before shaking that thought away when seeing Alessandra getting her old brother.

Soon enough Alessandra walk back to the table with her older brother and first-born son of Alex and Hestia, Karna Lucifuge. He was 16 years old teen with long and white unkempt hair that almost appear transparent. His eyes were steel blue and had red shadow under lines around them. He also had a golden earring on his left ear. He wore a white T-shirt and black pajama bottoms.

Karna was very protected for his younger siblings and trained very hard to stronger. Alex had trained his first born to only fight to protect others and never let anyone walk over him. Their training was very harder then younger ones and he might be the strongest Demi-Devil.

"Morning Karna," Alex greeted his son with a smile as he finished on getting breakfast on plates for everyone.

"Morning Dad," Karna greeted back with a smile as he and Alessandra walk over to the table with other children.

Soon enough Alex hears footsteps and turned to smile lovingly at his three wives. The first was a beautiful woman with fair skin, long wavy black hair, a round pregnant stomach, deep green eyes and great size of breasts. She was currently wearing a silky night dress and matching house slippers. This was Rhea Lucifuge, mother of the first six Olympians, ex-wife of Kronos, Titaness of Motherhood, Fertility, Generation, Comfort, Blessings, and Ease. She was also Alex's wife for 2 years, one of the stepmothers to his five demi-children and 8 months pregnant with Alex's seventh child.

The second was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair with matching eyes. She had delicate facial features and her eyebrows are cut very short and round a symbol of nobility. Her hair was usually tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs that ends in a spiral, with taut bandages to keep it in place. She wore a golden night kimono. This was Yasaka Lucifuge, the leader of the Youkai in Kyoto and mother of Kunou. She was also Alex's wife for 6 years, and one of the stepmothers to his demi-children.

The third was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, gold colored eyes, and had very buxom figure. She wore a dark blue night dress that hugged her body and matching house slippers. This was Cassandra Aoi-Lucifuge, one of six powerful sisters that holds Legendary Pandora, aunt/surrogate mother to Kazuya Aoi and aunt/mother-in-law to Satellizer El Bridget. She was also Alex wife for a year, and one of the stepmothers to his demi-children.

Alex smiled as walked up to his wives and kissed them lovingly on their lips, making them happy.

"Good morning, dears. How you three slept?" Alex asked as he held Rhea in his arms with Yasaka holding his left arm in between her breast and Cassandra his right.

"I slept great Alex," Cassandra replied with a smile on her face.

"Great and happy to wake for a good breakfast with family," Yasaka replied with a warm smile on her face.

"I slept very well as well, my love. Until I woke up, thanks to the little one inside of me kicking and found out you weren't beside us," Rhea said, rubbing her stomach when she mentioned the kicking.

Alex smiled as he rubbed her stomach.

"Sorry, making breakfast," He said with a chuckle, making his wives shake their heads.

Alex quickly pecked his wives' lips and walked over to the table.

"Morning, Mommy/Aunty Yasaka/Aunty Cass/Mama Rhea," All the children greeted as they saw her/their mother/stepmothers.

"Good morning everyone," Cassandra greeted with smile on her face as she sat down.

"Morning Kunou and everyone," Yasaka greeted with a smile on her face as she sat down next to Cassandra and Kunou before patting her daughter's head to ruff her hair.

"Good morning little ones," Rhea said with a sweet smile on her face.

Even though they weren't Rhea's kids and Yasaka's or Cassandra's nephews and nieces, they loved them as their own. Rhea was happy for her eldest daughter, Hestia, finally found love and had two kids. If only Zeus didn't get his father's paranoia, no matter how much he or even Hera denies it. Anyway, all the demi-kids knew Rhea wasn't their biological mother since Alex didn't like lying to his own children, but the demi-kids loved Rhea as she was so nice and loving to them. They even loved their aunt figures Yasaka and Cassandra very much as they loved their father and step mother.

Soon enough Alex brought the food over and sat down as the family began to eat.

"Honey, you've outdone yourself again. This food is delicious," Cassandra said with the kids and her fellow harem sisters nodding in agreement.

"Thank you, sweetheart but nothing beats Rhea's cooking. I don't think even the greatest chefs in the world could do better," Alex said as he got his breakfast out after his kids got theirs.

It was true. Rhea's cooking was otherworldly, it was pure bliss. Alex knew where Hestia got her cook skills from.

"Flatterer," Rhea giggled, kissing her husband's cheek.

"So, Dad, you are working today?" Karna asked as he ate his eggs.

Achilles took a piece of bacon and teased his sisters with it, getting a look from her.

Alex was the owner of a book store that sells some goods coffee, snacks and books in Japan, it was called Night Shop.

"Nope, I took today off. I have a little surprise for my little sun, warrior and princesses," Alex replied, looking at his sons to his daughters.

Karna was his and Hestia's sun, Hestia even called her son that when she first held him. Achilles was name warrior for being name after the greatest hero fo Greeks and Athena could see great thing for her son. The girls were Alex's little princesses.

"DAD! I'm too old to be called that now," Annabeth said with a red face of embarrassment.

Karna smiled a little and was fine with the nickname. Achilles smirked at his twin sister and didn't mind the nickname. Atalanta, Kunou, and Alessandra loved it as well as they enjoyed being their daddy's little princesses.

"You'll still be my little princess, not matter how old you are," Alex said firmly, like he was starting a fact which was true.

"Fine," Annabeth said with a pout but was smiling on the inside.

No matter how much it was embarrassing, Annabeth loved being her dad's little princess.

Cassandra and Yasaka smiled at their husband for being a good and caring father. Them and Rhea smiled at the heartwarming scene between father and daughter. The Titaness knew Annabeth liked being her father's little princess like Athena liked being Zeus's little war muffin. And just like her mother, Annabeth will never admit it.

Cassandra was happy to be married to great husband and be a great step-mother to his demi-children. She one day dreams on having her own child with the man she loves and smiled warmly on the great things they will do.

Yasaka was happy to have a daughter and being married with the man she loves. She had done a great job with her daughter and step children. She could see great things for her family.

Rhea was sad she couldn't do stuff like this with her own children when they were just kids, but Kronos just had to go and ruin that because of his stupid paranoia and fear. She loved raising Zeus, no doubt there, but she did that in secret, away from her ex-husband's watchful eyes. When she got married to Alex, she was glade to know she could do such motherly things with her step children. She rubbed her stomach as she smiled at the chance of raising her seventh child like a proper mother would.

 ** _Time Skip_**

Once breakfast was finished, Alex and Cassandra began putting the dishes away with Yasaka's help and Rhea kissed her husband's cheek. As she grew along with her pregnancy, he let's her do less and less around the house until she was practically doing nothing. He didn't let it get to him, stress wasn't something that weighed him down. The blondes enjoyed their moments in bed with their husband.

"So, what do you think, boy or girl?" Rhea asked as she ran her hands up and down on her husband's arms.

"Hopefully a boy. Karna and Achilles could use a little brother. Those two and I are very outnumbered," Alex said jokingly, making his wives giggle.

"What if it's a girl?" Cassandra asked.

"Then I'll love her just as I love the rest of my daughters," Alex responded.

"I know you will," Rhea said before passionately kissing her husband, making Yasaka and Cassandra pout on being left behind.

Alex carefully moves his arms, kissed back as his hands roamed her body and slightly went down to her rear. Rhea knew what her husband wanted by was hesitant about it, slides his hand down to her ass and lets him grope her ass, making her moan. She soon pulled away with sigh.

"I miss doing more intimate things in bed with you," Rhea said, having her hand going to the area between her husband's legs.

Rhea could be a bit of a tease when she wanted to be.

Yasaka and Cassandra had their intimate moments with Alex and loved every second of it but missed Rhea joining in and understand why. The four soon hugged each other in a four-way hug and relaxed for a while before sitting down on a sofa in the living room. The children were getting dress for the day after breakfast and allowed their parents to rest with themselves before the days starts.

"When will you tell your parents about your family and your demi-children mothers?" Rhea asked, making him sigh.

Alex wanted to tell his demi-kids about their mothers were and what that made them. He didn't like keeping their heritage away from them but had to protect them. Cassandra and Yasaka understand but can't keep lying to them for long and it hurt them as the years went by.

To make this worse, Alex didn't tell his parents or anyone in the Underworld about his family and wives he had. Knowing his mother, Grayfia will wore his ass out before putting back together to do it again. His father might understand his reason but then again anything can happen.

"I don't know. My parents would be mad at me for not telling them but would understand my reason and why I didn't tell them, I hope. Karna already knows and is smarter then he looks. Annabeth is too smart, she'll will somehow figure it out. I will have to tell them, someday," Alex said with a worn-out sigh as he thought back to what happen and his past lovers.

The demi-kids had asked about their mothers and Alex gave them vague information. After Karna and Alessandra had asked about their mother, he couldn't keep it secret from them anymore, he had to tell them and dame the rules. They deserved to know who their mothers are and the truth. He was a Devil that has been trained to fight anything that comes out him and his demi-children deserved to know the truth.

Seeing their husband was in deep thought, Cassandra sat in Alex's lap with Yasaka hugging the left side and Rhea the right a little to be carful of their husband. They knew their love felt pain on hiding secrets, most of his past loves have done and what pain he felt but he still loved them deep down to his heart. He will have to tell them soon enough and had feeling that today will come sooner than he thinks.

* * *

 **Alex's Harem: Rhea, Yasaka, Cassandra Aoi, Serafall Leviathan, Athena, Artemis, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hera, Persephone, Demeter.**

 **AN: Infor**

 **Alex and Hestia: Karna (1) and Alessandra (6)**

 **Alex and Athena: Annabeth (2) and Achilles (3)**

 **Alex and Artemis: Atalanta (4)**

 **Alex and Yasaka: Kunou (5)**

 **Alex and Rhea: Eight Months pregnant (7)**

 **Alex and Cassandra: TBA**

 **Numbers mean who was born first to the last.**

 **Karna will have a harem and members won't be showed until later.**


End file.
